


The Third Holmes

by Torchwoodlover123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodlover123/pseuds/Torchwoodlover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many photographs of the Holmes family or what the outside world perceived to be the Holmes family, but they weren't because there would always be one Holmes missing and  that Holmes was a certain Teaboy at torchwood Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is the first fic I'm gonna post on archive of our own my account on fanfiction has this on as well my names torchwoodlover-123 so enjoy

Ianto grumbled as he walked into the tourist office and into the hub

"Bloody rain!" He was soaked to the skin, were was his older brothers umbrella when you needed it, oh yeah in hell with the rest of his family.

Owen stalked past him Ianto glanced at him and made a few simple deductions

. Gwen and he had a row

. Hungover

. Got bitten by a cat on the way here

. Desperately needs coffee

"Owen next time you pet a cat make sure you don't stick your hand in its face!"

Owen spun round

"What?!"

Ianto just smiled

"I know everything remember, or did Gwen make you forget the entire contents of your brain in her car this morning?"

Owens jaw dropped

"You better not have one of those necklace things tea boy, because I swear to god you couldn't have known that without asking me or Gwen! Not that we'd tell YOU!"

Ianto nodded faking understanding and Iantos voice lowered

"Yes that's true, but remember , I DO know everything Owen"

His voice then returned to normal and the sinister look that appeared on his face was replaced with a smug smile

"Coffee?"

Owen just grumbled and returned to his desk, only then did Ianto realise how much of him was like his brothers as he realised.


	2. Phone calls

Iantos phones rang, correction, Iantos personal phone rang.  
The smug voice on the other line made him real back in disgust

"What!" He snapped, speak of the devil the British Government was obviously making phone calls now.

"Well that's a lovely way to greet your older brother"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not more cheerful but have you not remembered what happened just about a few weeks ago!"

"Ahh yes the cyber girl incident" the disappointment was clear in Mycrofts voice.Ianto grew angrier.

"Goodbye Mycroft have a pleasant day!" He slammed down the top of the phone and went back to the coffee maker.

When he brought the coffee round half an hour later Tosh was scanning something on her computer.

She brought me a coffee the other day she's my friend isn't she?

"Hi Tosh what you doing?" Ianto handed her the usual and rested his hands on her chair.

Tosh looked up startled   
"Oh umm I'm just trying to find out who's this number is, they've been searching the name Torchwood on their browser for the past week"

Iantos heart stopped when he read the number on the screen it was none other than his sociopath of a brother.  
Ianto rolled his eyes an muttered to himself

"Well done Sherlock. Well bloody done!"


End file.
